


Ring-Winner and Luck-Wearer

by Brynhildr



Series: 40 Days Of Middle Earth [20]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magical Hobbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: Gandalf wished the hobbit to come on this adventure for more than just his burglary skills (which were not all that practiced) and his role as the fulfiller of the lucky number of the company.The dwarves don't realize this until much later.Aka: hobbits are magic





	Ring-Winner and Luck-Wearer

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely a little break from the norm. I got snagged on the epithet Luckwearer that Bilbo uses in his confrontation with Smaug, plus a bit of fluffy Bagginshield to make us happy... And therefore this story was born. Enjoy!

The company stopped for dinner on a slightly rocky flat place amid the rolling hills of grass. Bombur immediately started setting up for dinner while the rest dropped their packs and began searching for the little stream they were vaguely following. Nori found it first and soon a troop of half naked dwarves were running for the water to wash.

Gandalf and Bilbo remained seated by the campfire watching Bombur throw together a quick stew.

"Do you not wish to bathe, Bilbo?" The round dwarf asked quietly as he chopped dried mushrooms into small pieces before adding them to the pot.

"I'm already clean," the hobbit replied, brushing some nonexistent dust off his jacket and smiling. "But thank you for asking. I'd like to know about the herbs you are adding, though. I smell sage and rosemary, but what is the pungent one?"

"Ah, oregano," the dwarf replied. "It tastes very good in tomato soup!" 

"Ah! Yes, my cousin once put a bit on chicken and it turned out wonderfully."

The rest of the company came back from the stream and found the two arguing about the best way to cook hare. After the argument was finally resolved and everyone sat down to a nice traveling meal of stew and cram. 

It wasn't until much later when Fili remembered that Bilbo never bathed. He would have to remind him in the morning.

......

Thorin was not happy staying in the elves' halls. 

Mostly because he was lost. 

Again.

He turned another corner and paused when he saw a subtle glowing light emanating from what must be an extension of Lord Elrond's enormous libraries. He walked through an open archway to find a golden haired elf bending over a low table to help Bilbo unroll a large scroll. The two were speaking rapidly in that horribly slippery elvish tongue. Thorin frowned. He wasn't aware Bilbo knew Sindarin. Or that he could read Tenguar.

He huffed and turned away, looking for his exit. He just missed Bilbo hold up a little potted plant between his hands, speak quiet words to it, and watch it quickly grow buds and blossom.

"I believe it just had a spot of fungus, Glorfindil," the hobbit said as he passed the pant back to the tall elf. "Don't over water the roots this time and it should be fine."

......

They were resting at Beorn's house when Bilbo came to seek out Thorin.

"I know you won't let Oin look at you, but I felt you wince when you hugged me on the top of that very tall rock and I will have a look at your ribs now. So take your shirt off." Bilbo crossed his arms and frowned. "Now."

Thorin found himself rather flustered when Bilbo started looking and prodding him in the stomach and ribs.

"Well, it's not broken," the hobbit said. He continued prodding him and mumbling under his breath for a few minutes before he slathered his entire side in a tingling herb salve.

"It should be good in a few days," Bilbo said with a final pat  after he wrapped Thorin's torso up with wide soft bandages. "A few good meals and a day or two of sleep will make it right as rain."

Thorin didn't even realize until the next morning that his bruises had completely disappeared overnight.

.....

"Thorin, are you alright?" Bilbo asked as he sat next to the bars separating the hobbit from his dwarven leader in the elven dungeons. 

"My sister-sons. Are they alright?" Thorin asked as he rushed to the cell door.

"They are restless, but together. Everyone is still alright, and I'm working on a way out-" Bilbo replied, soothing Thorin's frayed nerves. "I spoke to everyone and the all have messages for you, so sit and I will tell you." The hobbit soothed. It took half an hour, but eventually Bilbo had lulled the tired dwarf to sleep.

"Rest well," he said in parting before he snuck away to find a hidden place to sleep.

 ......

"Don't you die on me!" Bilbo said as he pushed on Thorin's bleeding wounds.

"Bilbo, I'm sorry. What I said-"

"Shhh, Thorin! It's alright. Help is on the way," the hobbit soothed as he frantically attempted to staunch the bleeding. "You can apologize to me later when you are better." 

"Bilbo-" Thorin broke off as his eyes rolled back In a dead faint.

"Oh, no, you aren't dying on me today!" Bilbo said as he reached his hands into the open wounds sent as much healing power as he could inside the wounds.

By the time help reached them, Bilbo was lying unconscious across a slumbering, but fully healed, King Under the Mountain.

.......

"Shh! He's waking!"

"Stop crowding around him, brother!"

"Someone get Oin!"

"Stop yelling! You'll wake the others!"

Thorin slowly opened his eyes to see himself surrounded by the bandaged but smiling faces of his company.

"Uncle!" Kili exclaimed! "You're awake!" 

"Kili! Fili!" He grunted as he tried to sit up.

"No! You stay right where you are!" Oin barked as he strode into the healing tent. "All of you, get back in bed or get out of the way." The dwarves parted and Thorin saw Fili seated on a cot, both legs in braces and his right hand bandaged. Kili was sporting a bandage on his chest and face. Dwalin was nursing his side- broken ribs, probably- and Nori looked like his arms had lost a fight with an enraged cat. But what stopped Thorin's heart was Bilbo lying motionless on the cot next to Fili.

"He hasn't woken yet," Bofur said sadly, seeing the direction Thorin was staring. "Neither Oin nor Gandalf know when he'll wake up."

"What happened to him?" Thorin rasped in trepidation.

"He used up too much of himself healing you," Gandalf said as he ducked into the tent. "He was almost dead when we got to him."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked, his mouth dry.

"He used his magic to save your life and hell your wounds, at great personal cost." The wizard huffed as he sat down slowly.

"Magic?" Thorin scrunched his face in confusion. "Hobbits have magic?"

"Hobbits ARE magic!" Gandalf responded in frustration. "They are good luck! Healthy harvests! Prosperous quests and happy homes full of running children! Why do you think I invited him on the quest? You never would have made it to the mountain without him!" 

The wizard huffed.

"I cannot believe you tried to throw him from the battlements," the wizard grumbled as he searched around for his pipe, which happened to be up his sleeve this time. Oin snatched it away before he could even pack it with leaf.

"Not in my healing tent!"

Thorin just looked at Bilbo's sleeping form with new eyes and began planning.

.....

"Do I want to see whatever it is you are taking me to see?" Bilbo asked amusedly as Thorin led him through the corridors blindfolded. He had only awoken days ago and was still weak from months of inactivity in bed. He wasn't sure Oin had been informed where Thorin was taking him, or the older dwarf would never have let him out of bed.

"Almost there," Thorin replied noncommittally. They stopped before a door that Thorin opened heavily with a slight groan. Bilbo followed the dwarf into the room and stopped suddenly when he felt soft, loamy dirt beneath his feet instead of cold, hard stone. He ripped his blindfold off and stared in wonder at the bright room full of lush plants.

"Thorin!" Bilbo exhaled as he took in the sight of glass walls and the sun shining brightly through the slightly frosted panes.

"To say thank you," Thorin said softly. Bilbo reached out and touched a small shrub near him and the dwarf gasped as bright magenta flowers sprang up near immediately. Bilbo grinned and began running from one plant to another, laughing in delight as he brought forth blooms and fruit. After several minutes the whole room was a riot of color and Bilbo came running back to the dwarf that stood slack jawed in the midst of effusive blooming and growth. The hobbit stood on his tiptoes, grabbed the dwarf by the ears, and pulled him down into a heated kiss.

"Thank you," the hobbit whispered when he finally pulled back enough to breathe. Thorin just pushed him back against a mint bush and kissed him again.

Kili and Fili giggled and gave each other a high five before running back down the corridor to tell the others that they won the bet. Of course Bilbo was going to make the first move.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
